Core C - James E. Hayden The Microscopy and Imaging Core will be responsible for expert microscopy, imaging and analytical services to support the specific needs of the individual program projects and will consist primarily of new, dedicated equipment and personnel to support these aims. Services will include 1) Aging assays using repetitive yeast mother/daughter cell dissection and yeast tetrad dissection techniques, 2) High magnification microscopic imaging and data quantitation of immunofluorescence in cultured mammalian and yeast cells (fixed cells and real-time imaging), 3) Brightfield microscopy and analysis of stained tissue sections, 4) High magnification counting and documentation of bud scars on yeast, 5) Liquid senescence assays using brightfield imaging and analysis, and 6) Access to additional imaging modalities and analysis software as needed by investigators. Core C represents an expansion of services offered in the Wistar Institute Microscopy Facility. This Facility does not currently have all of the instrumentation or personnel required to support the aims of the Program Project, so creation of an associated Microscopy and Imaging Core specifically for the needs of these projects is warranted. By incorporating into the Wistar Facility, the PO1 Core can take advantage of existing infrastructure, equipment and software rather than duplicate those items which would be used infrequently or are not cost effective to purchase exclusively for the PO1 Core, such as a confocal microscope. Core C will utilize the existing Wistar infrastructure for online scheduling and data management as well as all administrative functions and supervision of the new Core. Microscopy services for the grant will be provided by a dedicated, full time research assistant who will be trained and supervised by the Wistar Facility to insure the highest quality results for program researchers.